Two worlds
by Laylor may
Summary: Follow on from breaking dawn, The cullens move to alaska for a small vacation, Nessie's gift grows and she starts to see jacob in a whole new way! while all this is happening they get a visit from unwanted guests that puts everyones life in danger.


**Chapter 1: The beginning**

"Dad, do I really have to go with the family to Alaska?" I asked him. I tried not to look too obvious about why I did not want to go, although one thing I learned about growing up is you can't hide anything from dad!  
"You can't stay here by yourself" he announced. Well I wasn't thinking of by myself. I could stay at Grandpas or Uncle Billy's, I mean he's not really my Uncle I have just called him it out of respect ever since I was a little girl. I can't go away for two entire months in Alaska away from grandpa, well away from Jacob. Dad just ignored my thoughts; I knew he could hear me but he carried on packing the bags in the car. I rolled my eyes. I knew he was ignoring me on purpose.

"Dad, please" I begged a battered my eyelashes, pouted my lips and widened my eyes, however that did not work. Here I am a month later sitting in my new adopted room on the window ledge watching the rain drops race down my window. Just one more month to go and I can go back home, back to Jacob. I don't know how he was coping but I wasn't without him. Apart of me felt missing, I felt shadows and darkness where I was meant to feel safe, protected and loved. Being in Alaska did have its advantages, I didn't have to study, oh who am I kidding I loved being home schooled it kept my mind occupied. My parents have kept me away from the outside world until I stopped growing at an incredible speed, then I maybe able to go to college like a normal person. I will be able to fit into the human world without anyone having any idea of what I am or what my family is. Maybe in time I could even go to my mum and dad's old high school. That's if they allow me to go, I mean I am no danger to humans. So days drag by and I put a fake smile on my face and pretend like I am having the best time of my life. I have to be grateful and respectful and try and hide my true feelings of missing my grandpa and Jacob. I was thinking of escaping for the day though I am not going to lie but dad heard my thoughts and shouted up the stairs.

"Don't even try it Renesmee" before I even had the time to think my plan all the way through. I mean it wasn't so bad staying here we were not that far away from Tanya Kate and Garrett (my Auntie Kate's new love interest).

I heard an echo of my name, so I left my rain drops game (How fun… not) and slumped down the stairs. I stopped on the last step with dad standing right in front of me.

"We have a guest and it is rude to hide away in your room" Dad scoured at me.

"Sorry dad" I whispered, as I looked at the floor and descended the remaining step, I could hear uncle Emmett watching the game, as I walked through the narrow hallway and into the living room. It was probably going to be Auntie Tanya and the rest of the family for there weekly stop in as usual, so I put on my Fake smile and went to sit next to mum, I leant my head on her hard stoned shoulder.

"Honey, are you okay?" she asked.

"Sure" I lied, but it sounded truthful.

"Hey beautiful" a husky voice boomed from the door archway. My head shot up I knew that voice anywhere. Dad growled. It was Jacob his perfect face lit up as he come into my view, his tanned polished skin so perfect gleamed at me, his crooked smile and russet brown eyes made my knees weak. It felt like my world was complete when he was near. It was like I didn't have to worry about anything, I could make a fool out of myself and he would just beam that amazing smile of his and my heart would beat a thousand times an I would feel like myself again.

"JAKE!" I shouted as I dashed towards him, wrapping my arms around his waist. I thought I was going to knock him over the speed I ran at him but he didn't even flinch. I had a crystal clear image of him in my head that sort of kept me going while I was away but that was nothing compared to being in arms distance of him. Dad winced; I stood back from Jake to frown at dad. I turned back to face Jake, how did I survive without him I missed him so much. Dad winced again. Really dad I frowned at him, but if you set this up thank you. Dad smiled and nodded so I smiled back. The room was filled with happy greetings.

"Jacob its great to see you" my mum crushed Jacob into a hug.

"Bella, you're crushing me" he squeezed out of his mouth. Mum, please don't hurt him I thought.

"Oop's" they both giggled together as she released him.

"Urgh" Auntie rose complained as she walked out the kitchen with a plateful of cookies.

"I thought I smelt a stench" she complained

"Hi Blonde, you might want to check your cookies and did you miss me" Jake smirked

"The cookies are fine, they are for Renesmee and I did miss you but then I saw a Chihuahua on TV and it reminded me of you, so not so much now" she teased.

Did they have to be so sarcastic towards one another? Why couldn't they just get along even Tom and Jerry got along in some episodes? Dad laughed at the run of my thoughts.

"Did I miss something" Mum chirped.

"Just Renesmee" Mum smiled at me and combed her fingers through my hair.

"Not that I don't love reunions but we do have to go hunt love" dad spoke to mum

"Okay, we'll catch up with you later Jake"

"Sure" Jake replied.

My parents left and I took jakes hand and lead him out to the garden where the trees had been brought together to make a hammock. Dad made it for me when we arrived he hoped it would cheer me up, and it did. However it didn't fill the whole inside me the place were Jacob was missing.

"Are you having a nice summer?" Jake asked as he looked around.

"Okay maybe summer may not be the best word for here" he continued.

"To be honest I have had nothing to do, I have missed you Jake. I have read every book in our library and I am off timetable for the holiday so I've been sitting in my room for a month, I miss grandpa and the pack how is little Seth?"

"There are no words to describe how lost I have felt with out you Nessie, I have missed you more than you will ever realize, there has been so many times when I have been half way here and then I realized I had to give you your space with your family, it took all my strength to change course." He admitted shamefully.

I crushed him into a hug, I knew how he felt, and I felt the exact same way. Every time I went hunting it was so tempting just to run away, run towards the force that the elastic band was trying to spring me back too. I had my hand on the back of his neck so he probably seen my train of thoughts. He held me tightly like he would never let me go again.

"Oh and Seth he isn't little any more, he has had a growth spurt he is catching up to me"

"What have you done for the past month, have you been back to school?"

"Well, just the usual with the pack and helping my dad, I've been trying to keep myself and mind occupied and school no I don't think I will ever go back"

"What…why not?"

"Because I was suspended and haven't told Billy" he looked away angrily

"What?"

"I got into a fight with the school bully he punched one of Seth's friends and I got really angry"

"Jacob you have to tell Billy and the guy was he still alive when you were finished?" I tried to make a joke out of it.

"Yeah I only punched him I broke his nose like but he is still alive Seth pulled me away from him."

"You could of phased Jacob that was a dangerous move, you were in your last year as well; I would do any thing to go to public school"

"See I wasn't they wanted to drop me down a year as well because I was off to much and missed exams, I guess that's what you get when the Volturi role into town.

"Sorry I guess that's my fault" that was my fault because they came to kill me, but if it wasn't for Jacob and his pack I would be surprised if I would still be alive right now because the pack where the reason that the Volturi stopped to hear what my family of witnesses had to say.

"It's not your fault at all I missed a lot of school when I was phasing as well" he lifted my chin up to see his face

"You have nothing to feel guilty about, do you understand?" he kissed my forehead.

"Okay, have you thought about going to a new school?"

"No, I think I might just look around for any jobs available" well I am not going to argue with him, he is almost as stubborn as me.

"So what do you want to do today Nessie?" I placed my hand on his face and showed him polar bears all warm and fuzzy looking. He smirked

"Lunch?" he asked. My stomach growled right on cue.

"I guess that answers that question but we can start of a little smaller them bears are too big an too strong for a little girl like you " I placed my hand back on his warm fuzzy cheek. I showed him more polar bears but with their babies. I retrieved my hand from his cheek, and looked at him. He took my hand into his large tanned hand and placed his fingers between mine.

"I will leave the little ones for you if your scared" I teased I tried to turn it into a competition like he once had when I was little to try and trick me into drinking animal blood, I knew what he was doing but hey I got to be with one of the people I loved the most.

He laughed at my run of thoughts, oops he wasn't meant to see all that. Blood rushed to my cheeks again. He stroked my burning cheeks.

"Your going to have to beat me to it" he challenged, he let go off my hand jumped off the hammock making it shake and charged of into the forest pulling his t shirt of and already trembling.

"That's cheating" I complained and jumped of the swinging hammock. I sprung into a run following Jacobs's warm sweet scent. The wind whipped my hair behind me, my eyes started to slightly water, which made my eyesight fuzzy.

The darkness of the night drew near and I was full with warm animal blood pumping around my system I felt a lot better, I mean I still eat human food but it doesn't satisfy me like animal blood does so I try and have both, I call it a balanced diet. I won our little game but he either let me win or I was just hungrier than he was. We slowly walked back to the house after Jake found his clothes.

"I think you've got faster Nessie"

"No I think you've just got slower Jake" I teased.

"Oh really?" he grabbed me from behind and swung me around, then started tickling me.

"Jake stop" I giggled. And he laughed along with me.

"I thought you were quicker than me" he teased. He stopped the tickling but still had his arms around me

"I am but in my defense you are stronger than me" I acknowledged as I looked up at him, I got to my prey quicker than he did but his prey was dead before mine was.

I stared into his deep dark brown eyes and smiled; he caught my stare with his and smiled. He unwrapped his arms from around me and placed his fingers between mine and bent his head down to softly kiss my hand. I just realized we were standing outside the back of my house well adopted house.

"Hi, Everyone" I yelled as we entered the front room. Mum and dad where back sitting in the living room with Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rose.

"Great the mutts back" Rose moaned. Dad looked at mine and jakes hand entwined, I automatically let go and blood rushed to my cheeks. We only went hunting dad I assured him and he smiled.

"I have a new joke for you" Jake smirked.

"Not now dog" She complained

"Oh come on I've been dying to tell you since we went hunting" he continued then glanced at me and winked, I giggled.

"Did you hear about the blonde bear?" Jake asked, Dad chuckled

"That's a good one" Dad praised already heard the punch line before anybody else.

"Thanks"

"Hello, no one else has heard it yet where not all messed up like Edward" Emmett teased and Rose dug her elbow into his side.

"Okay...Did you hear about the blonde bear...She got stuck in a hunters trap chewed off both of her paws and one of her legs and was still stuck"

"That is a good one" Emmett chuckled.

"So just remember next time when you get trapped to chew off the right leg!" Jake teased

"Am going to kill you" Rose promised and she approached Jake, no your not I thought

"Give it your best shot" Jake teased, a growl approached Rose's lips, no if this carries on someone could get really hurt. I stood in front of Jake.

Dad tuned in with me and approached the situation.

"Auntie rose, No!" I pressed firmly.

"Nessie stop acting like referee and move he's going to get what's coming to him" Emmett Teased.

"No" I repeated.

"Renesmee get out of the way" Dad ordered seriously in a monotone. I could see that dad didn't want me getting caught in the middle of it. Jake placed his hands on my waist I felt blood rush to the surface of my skin. He lifted me up and placed me behind him without any effort. My blood started to boil.

"Let's do this" He agreed.

"Not in the house" Dad ordered. I gave dad an annoyed look. They both ran outside.

"Don't worry Nessie they just need to settle a few things, they will get it out of their system." Emmett assured

"Well let's hope your right, cause if your not I am holding you responsible" I noted.

I followed the crowd of people, it was like a school yard when everyone crowds around the two youngsters having a fight, and sometimes I feel like I am the only mature one here.

I stood beside Uncle Emmett. Rose ran at Jake, he jumped over her and phased landing behind her, she took another leap at him he mirrored her and they crashed together like two boulders being thrown against each other. I winced and covered my eyes. I heard more snarls and attempted attacks. I peeked through my fingers. Rose was lying on the ground next to a 6ft rock.

"Auntie Rose" I squealed. She slowly got up and picked up the rock and threw it at the russet wolf, he dodged out the way and launched at her. With baring teeth, he snapped at the side of her body just about catching her arm. How could they let this go on any more?

"Nessie are you okay?" dad asked.

"Enough" I screamed. The russet wolf stopped and glared at me, Rose launched at him clawing the side of his arm. Jake howled my breathes got quicker

"Stop it, stop it, and stop it" I screamed I was horrified, how could I just stand there in shock and not do anything?, two people that I love where fighting each other and everyone is just standing around watching like idiots.

"Nessie" dad called probably mortified at how much this had upset me or the fact that I called my family idiots. Dad braced his hand against my cheek catching something wet.

Both rose and Jake had stopped, everyone was staring at me.

"Nessie" Aunt rose stepped towards me.

"Don't" I step back I looked at both of them. The Russet wolf whined and stared at my wet face apologetically. I didn't know what to do, so I turned and ran off into the woods.

Was I over reacting? I mean no one else was reacting like I was, I slowed up my pace. How could they do that?

If I didn't step in how far would they have went? I dried my face with my sleeve. Did they even care they were getting hurt? I sat down leaning against the overgrown oak tree. The scene kept repeating over and over in my head. I put my face in my hands and sobbed some more. Even if they were messing around if they weren't serious. why would they risk it with each of there strength it would easily get out of hand, yeah rose can heal quickly but Jacobs takes time to heal he cant be put back together as easily as we can.

"Nessie" I was called. No I thought go away I don't want to talk. Just incase it was dad. I stood up and climbed up tree sitting on one of the strongest branches, too bad it wasn't high up enough so they couldn't see me. I pulled my knees up together and wrapped my arms around them hiding my head in my knees.

"Nessie" I was called again, but this time the voice was closer.

"Nessie" Jake called from below me.

"What?" I asked. Not lifting my head. He climbed up the tree a lot swifter than I did and sat beside me, he pulled me into his arms.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to upset you" I lifted my head up to look at him. He wiped the new fresh tears from my face.

"You could have been killed"

"Have a little more faith in me"

"Its not funny Jake, this isn't some kind of game"

"Actually it was, we decided first one to get the swipe in wins, I got the first one in so I won but rose wouldn't have it and started throwing rocks at me until she got a swipe in"

"What so you weren't planning on killing each other"

"No, she thought she was stronger and faster since well we first met and we never settled it. So that's all we were doing, we don't hate each other that much it was just a friendly rival, like an arm wrestle between friends"

"Well why I wasn't informed I feel like such an idiot I actually thought you were both being serious and where trying to kill one another"

"I am sorry Nessie I never meant to hurt you like that"

"I just couldn't stand it if one of you got seriously hurt, you no how much I love both of you"

"I promise that I will never fight with Rosalie again, forgive me?"

"No" I winked at him and smiled. I smelt a sweet taste in the air.

"Jacob are you hurt?"

"Just a little scratch I will be fine" he looked towards his arm. I took his arm.

"A little? Jake it's a few inches deep and your still bleeding, your going to need stitches I need to get you back to grandpa" I pulled at him but he didn't budge.

"Nessie am fine it will be fully healed in bout ten minutes so the stitches will just be useless and a waste of time, stop worrying I will be fine" he assured me.

"Fine no stitches but at least let me help" I began taking my little scarf off.

"Nessie what are you-" I placed my finger on his lips and shushed him. He watched me intently, I folded my scarf into a triangle and took his wounded arm and wrapped it around his arm tightly applying pressure to the wound hopefully stopping the bleeding. He took my hand and placed his fingers between mine once I was done tying.

"Thank you and I will return it to you" he smiled

"No need you can keep it" I smiled back. I leant my head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around me.

"I am really sorry Renesmee I didn't mean to upset you" he announced. I lifted my head up towards him. He had his head bowed and he looked angry with himself

"You don't need to apologize; I was just mistaken and overreacted, just promise me the fighting is over, I don't want to watch you get hurt again even if you were playing a game"

"I promise" I looked up into his dark brown eyes, he kissed my cheek softly, blood rushed to my cheeks. He briefly stroked my cheeks with the back of his hand. He bent his head down towards mine; I leant forward towards him, our lips just centimeters apart

"Nessie, Jacob" Emmett shouted from beneath us. We both jumped and nearly fell out of the tree.

"Your parents are looking for you Nessie when you didn't come back they got worried" Emmett explained.

"Okay, can you tell them were on our way back?"

"Nope I have to take you back, Strict orders"

I looked at Jake

"We better go" he announced. He climbed down the tree and helped me down like a true gentleman.


End file.
